Kingdom Hearts 3-Reconnect
by Conarie Key
Summary: Aqua and Ventus have been saved. But now, everyone must fight together to save Terra and find out some of Kingdom Hearts greatest mysteries. Rated T for pairings.(Let's face it. KH3 needs to have Sokai and Terqua. I have a few OC's in this story, so don't get mad at me.)


_Many years of waiting, many years of hope and many years of darkness vs. light. Finally, they have all been reunited._

* * *

Sora, Riku and Kairi sat on the paopu tree. They were all thinking about the message they got the other day, they had to go to Yen Sid's tower because they had recently found 2 of the other Keyblade wielders, 1 was still missing. When they had heard the names, Terra, Aqua and Ventus, they had a funny feeling that they knew them. "It's weird. I feel like I know them." Sora said. "Well, I'm sure that we've met Terra, he's the brown haired man that came to the island...and Aqua was the blue haired lady that came and talked to us. But, I don't think we've met anyone named Ventus." Riku said. "I've met Aqua, but not Terra and Ventus." Kairi said. "But, I feel like I've met all of them." Sora said.

When they got to the room, they found 2 others waiting there. The blue haired lady that they had seen when they were little and a boy that looked similar to Roxas. "They're here." Donald said. "Hey, so what's wrong?" Kairi asked. "We need your help to get Terra back." Ventus replied. "Terra is 1 of our lights, but 1 of the 13 darknesses as well. Because he became a vessel for Xehanort, so there's nothing we can do but try to get him back." Mickey said. "It isn't that easy. To get Trera back, you will have to defeat Xehanort himself. Terra cannot fight the darkness within him anymore, his heart has been put to sleep now...just as Ventus' heart was. Once you defeat Xehanort, all of his vessels shall be realeased and Terra will come back...as will all the others that have been harmed by his actions." Yen Sid explained. "But, where do we even find him? The Keyblade Graveyard has been blocked off by a barrier, so I doubt that he would be there at this moment in time." Aqua said. "You are correct, Aqua. But, I'm afraid that you will have to go to Radiant Garden for such information." Yen Sid said. The doors from the side burst open as a little girl ran out, the 3 good fairies behind her. She was panting and she hid behind Ven. "What happened?" Goofy asked. "We found this girl in the other room, she fell out of the closet and then she ran. She seemed suspicious at the moment and now she won't talk." Merryweather replied. "It didn't help that you chased me." The little girl said quietly. "Well, you were the one who ran." Flora said. "I didn't want to be caught, I didn't do anything. All I did was get lost." The girl said. "Well, now you know that she's innocent." Aqua said.

After the 3 fairies left, the girl relaxed. "What's your name?" Ventus asked. "My name is Neum. I got lost while I was looking for someone." The girl replied. "Who were you looking for?" Riku asked. "I don't know his name, but he helped me when I was back at home. He had spiky brown hair, he was about yay tall and he was very nice." Neum replied. "That's Terra." Aqua said. "Oh, that's his name." Neum said. "Yen Sid, if I have permission...can we bring Neum with us?" Ven asked. "What? Why?" Sora asked. "She knows Terra and maybe we can get her home to her world." Ven replied. "I have to go against it. She is little and I do not think she should travel." Yen Sid sad. "But, she got here from another world, can't she get back by traveling?" Ven asked. "Ven, you should listen to him." Aqua said. "Alright." Ven said.

Sora, Kairi and Riku were chosen to go gather the information while the others stayed behind. They arrived in Radiant Garden to find it raining and not shining. They rran into Merln's place, soaking wet. "Hiya! Long time, no see." Sora said. "Sora?" Leon asked. "Nice to see you again. Sorry about the weather, Radiant Garden hasn't been the same lately." Aerith said. "Great to see the 3 together!" Yuffie said cheerfully.

After explaining, they split up to search for clues...but they found nothing. "It shouldn't be so hard!" Sora yelled. Suddenly, they were surrounded by heartless. "Seriously?" Riku asked. "I wish travelling wasn't so hard. " Kairi said. They fought off the heartless, but more heartless appeared. "We can't stay with this many!" Riku shouted. "Let's go!" Kairi agreed. "But, what about everyone else?" Sora asked. "They'll be okay, they're strong. We just can't stay here." Riku replied. "Alright." Sora said.

They went back to the gummi ship. "Should we really leave them?" Sora asked. "Let's just get to the next world." Riku said, ignoring his question. Before Sora could get his hands on the wheel, the gummi ship started to move on it's own. "Don't auto-pilot! Drive!" Kairi shouted. "I'm not!" Sora yelled back. "It's going on it's own." Riku said.

They landed in a hard crash and they were knocked unconscious. Sora woke up as he saw grass and flowers. Kairi and Riku got up before they all gasped. They were in front of a big mansion, the gate was locked. "We're in...Twilight Town." Sora said. "Stating the obvious." Riku said.

They looked around the mansion to find clues, but there still was none. Kairi's watch started beeping and she tapped it, then a small screen appeared out of it and Aqua's face appeared. "Aqua, what's wrong?" Sora asked. "Yen Sid's tower is unde rattack. We need help right away, especially since Neum can't fight." Aqua said. "I'm sorry. Am I slowing you down?" Neum asked. "No, you're just kind of in the way." Aqua replied as she slashed a heartless. "Come quick!" Aqua said before she hung up. "We have to go help them." Riku said. "Not before I get to speak." They turned around to see Namine. "Why are you here?" Kairi asked "I came to search for clues, like you. I haven't found any, but I think there's something going on with the computer downstairs. You should check it out before you leave, I'm going to for sure." Namine replied. "We should check it out." Sora said as he ran off, the other 3 followed him.

Once they got to the computer, Riku searched through it. "Anything?" Sora asked. "Nothing so far." Riku said. Then, something came up. "I lied." Riku said. "All this information? Can we print it?" Kairi asked. "Yah, we can." Sora replied. They printed it out and then went to the gummi ship so they could head back to the tower. Namine went with them.

Aqua slashed through more heartless. Neum tripped and Ven tripped over her leg. They both got up as they were surrounded by heartless. "That was my fault." Neum said. Aqua helped them and Neum stayed with Ven. Mickey slashed through a bunch of heartless, but they just came back. "Are you kidding!? That was so many!" Neum shouted. "We have to keep fighting." Ven said. "But, Ven...how can we fight this many? I can't even fight." Neum said. "You're right." Ven said as he continued to fight the heartless coming at them. "No matter how many heartless we defeat, there'll be 10 more heartless waitin' to battle." Goofy said. "What do you know you big palooka?" Donald asked. "He's right. We can't keep fighting for long." Aqua said. "But, how many more heartless will come and how long can we hold up?" Mickey asked. "With me in the way, probably not many." Neum replied.

"Keep fighting!"

* * *

Okay, well that's that. By the way, Neum was oringinally spelt Nium and that is pronounced as Ne-um...my bad at screwing up there. She's 4 years old and she was saved by Terra. Later on, she'll bring in a surprise...moo-ha-ha-ha...anyway, next chapter coming soon. Probably a short story here. D: or :(. But, I shall try to update soon.  
_~Conarie Key/Rie Hope Key~_


End file.
